Sólo un viaje en metro
by kyosha012
Summary: Un simple viaje en metro puede convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla, en especial, si viajas con una yato. [Okita x Kagura]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gintama que se nombran a continuación y/o a los cuales hace referencia, no son de mi autoria. Pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi. No lucro con este fic.

**Prompt:** 12\. Espinas - Tabla básica [30 vicios]

* * *

**Sólo un viaje en metro**

* * *

Todo había comenzado como un día normal y tranquilo. Había sido designado a montar guardia exactamente a las dos de la tarde, en un barrio de la mala muerte. Dos de la tarde. La hora en la que normalmente tomaba su siesta en el parque. Saltándose, como siempre, las obligaciones cotidianas de su trabajo.

—Ve y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer —le había dicho su comandante, con la ilusión de que su presencia allí intimidara a los jóvenes ilusos que trataban de consumir el alcohol barato que compraban con credenciales falsas. Pero la verdad era que lo mejor que sabía hacer iba más bien enfocado al descubrimiento de las múltiples maneras sobre cómo fastidiar a su superior inmediato.

Y fue así como, una vez más, sin demasiado esfuerzo pero sí con esmero, lograría disgustarlo… otra vez.

(…)

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso fallé de nuevo? —se disculpaba, falsamente, Sougo Okita ante su vicecomandante.

—Has estado errando todos tus lanzamientos con esa… maldita arma del demonio. —Hijikata sabía a la perfección que el término correcto era "Bazuca", pero estaba tan hastiado de que esa misma situación se repitiera tantas veces, durante todo el mes, que ya no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para nombrar al bendito lanza cohetes—. Me vale si tienes problema de visión o si de verdad intentas matarme, pero esta vez, ¡el maldito auto era necesario para la misión!

Y sí. El proyectil que, en un principio había sido destinado hacia el vicecomandante, finalmente fue a dar un impacto directo hacia los dos autos que estaban estacionados a un lado de la calle. Y todo porque el señor no fue capaz de recibir un "pequeño" encuentro con una "minúscula" bala.

—Oh, qué pena. Parece que tendrá que ir a pie desde ahora, Hijikata.

Irónicamente, el encargo que le habían hecho a Hijikata, era informarle al capitán de la primera división que debía llevar unos importantes papeles a Matsudaira. Así que…

—Más bien TÚ deberás ir a pie ahora. —Hijikata rió por lo bajo. Nunca creyó que algún día, los _atentados_ de Okita contra él, se le volvieran en su contra—. Y más te vale que te vayas apresurando. Esto debe ser entregado antes de las cuatro a Matsudaira—añadió entregándole el paquete con los papeles.

Hubo un largo momento en el que ambos se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente. El silencio hacía su inminente aparición, como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo por unos instantes. Sin pestañear. Sin hacer movimiento alguno. Sin quebrantar la postura de la entrega del paquete; evitando, sin éxito, no temblar con el brazo en el aire.

—Bien —fue todo lo que respondió Okita, después de cinco largos minutos. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. En su lugar sólo quedaban dos esferas oscuras, como bayas de uva a punto de explotar.

"Te mataré. Algún día", era el frío pensamiento que se paseaba en la mente de Okita una y otra vez durante, bueno, todo el tiempo.

Sin más remedio que acatar las nuevas órdenes, comenzó a retirarse lenta y cautelosamente, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con su superior. Y, claro, tropezando de tanto en tanto.

Cuando al fin se dio la vuelta para partir, un súbito pensamiento lo hizo detenerse en seco y volver veloz sobre sus pasos para llamar la atención de su vicecomandante, que estaba ya con intenciones de retomar hacia el cuartel.

—Hijikata.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —contestó, molesto.

El hombre se encontró de pronto con unos sombríos ojos inyectados en sangre que acompañaban a un espeluznante rostro cubierto por las sombras. Éste lo veía con aversión a tan solo unos centímetros de él.

—No tengo dinero para el metro.

(…)

El viaje en metro nunca se le hizo muy placentero. Más bien suponía una experiencia extremadamente aburrida y tediosa. No podía molestar a nadie con la bocina hasta que saltara de su lugar y volcara su bebida. No podía arremeter contra cualquier transeúnte, haciéndole creer que lo atropellaría, para luego frenar después de haberlo estampado contra la pared. Ni tampoco podía arrojar proyectiles si de casualidad se cruzaba con alguien parecido a Katsura. Nada. Era el aburrimiento en su máximo esplendor.

Hasta que notó que una chica familiar, de ropas extranjeras, subió en una estación, con una sombrilla en la mano.

Ese llamativo detalle fue lo primero que captó su atención.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, usaría sombrillas en un día que estaba catalogado como soleado? Pero él conocía muy bien la respuesta hacia esa pregunta.

—Ey, China, ¿te dejaron salir del zoológico? Por cierto, será mejor que te bajes, no admiten monos en el…

_Boom._

Un golpe certero y todo se volvió oscuro durante unos segundos. Le pareció que su visión comenzaba a teñirse de carmín y que un líquido espeso surcaba de su frente hasta la nariz. Pero en realidad se trataba de la fría y áspera caricia que le hacía la sombrilla mientras resbalaba por su rostro.

—Desgraciada —maldijo en voz baja.

—Oh, creí eras una cucaracha apestosa y horrible que hablaba.

_"Perfecto, así no tendré que preocuparme por el aburrimiento ahora."_

—¿Yo, una cucaracha? ¿Entonces tú qué eres, una chica culta y refinada?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué, acaso no lo vez? —Se llevó las manos a la cintura y alzó el mentón lo más alto que podía para exhibirse—. No cabe la menor duda.

Mirara por donde la mirara, Okita sólo veía a una _amanto_ con una extraordinaria fuerza, encerrada en el cuerpo de una "supuesta" chica.

_"¿Qué tiene de femenina?"_

—Yo solo veo a un mono usando ropa china.

Infeliz, pensó ella. Si llevara su vestido rojo y entallado se lo demostraría con facilidad. Pero el descuido de los días de lavandería la obligaban a llevar una de sus prendas más abrigadas.

—¿Y tú qué me dices? Con esa cara hasta pareces niña.

Y dale con eso. Según su parecer, todos se habían empeñado a compararlo decididamente con el rasgo de una chica. Aunque había una forma muy fácil de refutarlo, creyó que no sería el lugar indicado para llevarlo a cabo, dado que estaban en público.

—Al menos parezco un ser humano y no mono amaestrado. ¿Quieres una banana, la quieres?

—¡NO! —respondió ella enfadada—. Pero sí quiero un _sukonbu._

—¿Y qué demonios te crees que soy, tu _mula_? Ve a comprártelo tú misma, tonta.

—Bueno, está bien, cómprame una banana, si eso es lo único que tu sueldo de ladrón profesional puede comprar.

_"Buen intento, China, pero eso no sucederá."_

—Si quieres algo, estás formalmente invitada a comprártelo tú misma. Será cosa fácil para ti. Sólo tienes que ponerte a bailar en este vagón, algo lindo, para que sepan que tienes gracia, y dejar una bolsa para propinas.

—¿De verdad crees que funcionará?

—Claro, un mono que baila siempre cae bien al público.

Otro estruendoso ruido y todos los pasajeros tuvieron que saltarse hacia otro vagón debido a la violenta patada que la chica dio en respuesta, provocando que el oficial saliera disparando por los aires como un globo desinflado y, desmayado.

(…)

No siempre ganaba. Eso lo sabía muy bien. También sabía a la perfección qué pasaba cuando él no ganaba. Incluso recordaba la ocasión en la que estuvo dos semanas postrado en una insulsa cama, con el pie enyesado, por causa de esa chica y sólo de esa chica. La rehabilitación fue lo peor. A pesar de que se mostraba siempre campante y ajeno a aquello del _dolor_, por dentro se moría por lanzarle una granada a la almohada donde ella descansaba. Esa fue la peor de todas las ocasiones… hasta el nuevo aviso.

Al momento de despertar, gracias a los comentarios poco disimulados de los pasajeros, se dio cuenta de que, al menos, ésa no había sido una de esas tantas situaciones en las que tendría que ir de urgencias a un hospital. De hecho, el no haber despertado allí ya era una buena señal, significaba que no estaba tan mal.

Aún así, en cuanto su cerebro emitió la orden de movimiento a los brazos y piernas, algo deliberadamente doloroso le hizo reincorporarse lentamente y con cuidado. Y es que al abrir los ojos, tomó consciencia por primera vez de la posición en la que se encontraba y de lo cerca que estuvo de no caer y estamparse la cabeza contra el suelo. Acostado sobre las varas metálicas en donde se depositan los bolsos y las pertenencias, veía cómo el suelo se bamboleaba debajo de él. Observando con más atención, comprobó que tenía un brazo al aire y con cada curva que tomaba el vagón, su cuerpo se movía un centímetro más hacia el _estrellato._

Se incorporó antes de que aquello sucediera y trató de bajar como pudo. Aún aturdido por el golpe, tomó asiento en uno de los bancos y, de a poco, fue recuperándose del mal trago.

—Maldita China_,_ haré que lo lamentes.

—Anmanman… —balbuceó un pasajero dormido a su izquierda.

No le prestó atención, al fin y al cabo, tenía mejores cosas en qué preocuparse ahora, como tomar una píldora para el dolor de cabeza.

Se produjo otro balbuceo y luego le siguió un ronquido muy audible.

Nada. Okita Sougo sólo se centraba en averiguar la hora para constatar cuánto tiempo tenía para llegar hacia la oficina de Matsudaira.

_"Genial, aún tengo una hora, puedo hacerlo."_

Cuando el pasajero de su izquierda, en su estado de absoluto sueño, se inclinó hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cayó en la cuenta de quién se trababa en particular.

_"¿Tú? ¿Qué demonios haces durmiendo?"_

Se tragó todo pensamiento que se le pudiera pasar por la mente, porque la impresión de observarla tan cerca era muy _tentadora._ De repente la tenía sobre él, totalmente indefensa e inconsciente. Un hilo de baba se le escurría de la boca, pero por suerte no desembocaba en su pulcro uniforme, sino que caía directamente sobre sus _ropas chinas_. ¿Qué haría? ¿Pegarle en la frente, dibujarle unos bigotes y cejas enormes? ¿O tal vez aprovecharía para escupirle o colocarle papeles en la nariz? Aún no lo decidía muy bien pero sin duda era una oportunidad perfecta para hacer de las suyas.

Se quedó tanto tiempo mirándola fijamente, que luego comenzó a notar lo extrañamente tierna que se veía en esas condiciones. No había rastro alguno de aquél monstruo torpe que solía ser ella cuando estaba despierta. Ni tampoco señales que advirtieran el verdadero peligro que implicaba fastidiarla. Solo estaba ahí, sumida por completo en un sueño recóndito y lejano.

De pronto comprendió la situación que se estaba produciendo. Él, un oficial de la fuerza policial de la milicia especial[1] al servicio del_ shogunato,_ no podía estar allí "admirando" a una chica cuya custodia estaba a cargo de un _posible_ aliado de un conocido terrorista. No, definitivamente no. Era inaceptable que se le pasaran esa clase de pensamientos _esponjosos_ y denigrantes.

—Maldito —masculló ella, entre sueños. Se acomodó un poco en el hombro ajeno y luego continuó:— ¡¿Y para qué las quieres?!

_"¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?"_ pensó él, interrogante.

—¡No tengo bananas para darte!... Eres el rey del infierno.

Se jactó en secreto al pensar que ella lo soñaba a él como "amo" del infierno. Hasta se permitió imaginarse cómo podría ser vivir así.

—¡No me puedes…! Espera, ¿el poli también está en esto?

Y ahí fue cuando sus ilusiones de ser "rey" se hicieron añicos.

_"Quizás esté hablando de Hijikata o de Kondo o…"_

—Espera, ¿cuál poli, el que parece chihuahua?

_"Desgraciada infeliz…"_

—Sí, se vería lindo así… Sí, definitivamente.

_"Oh, ¿qué oigo? ¿Una confesión secreta?"_

—Sólo falta… la popó de perros sobre su cabeza.

Ni siquiera se permitió regañarse mentalmente. Ya se castigaría después de darle un escarmiento a la chica.

—¡Yo no quiero ir…!

_"¿Qué estará soñando?"_

—¡Bien, será así entonces!

Y de la nada, ella comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patas al aire mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. En cuanto enloqueció, Sougo Okita consideró que su mejor opción sería largarse inmediatamente, o pronto despertaría y eso sería aún más peligroso para su adolorida espalda.

Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de escurrirse sin ser notado pero, en el momento en que dio un paso hacia adelante, un puño le pasó rozando cerca de la oreja.

—¡¿A dónde vas, cretino?!

No sabía decir con precisión si estaba inconsciente o si de verdad percibía todo de forma automática.

—¡Vuelve aquí, esto no va a quedar así!

Miró hacia los lados. El vagón estaba desierto, todos se habían esfumado desde el momento en el que ella comenzó a gritar frenéticamente.

—Al diablo contigo, _China,_ te daré lo que tanto quieres.

Quería una lucha y una lucha tendría, se decía a sí mismo. Sacó su espada de la funda y después de dos movimientos errados, le dio con el reverso en la nuca.

Él jamás había dicho que sería blando con ella. Después de todo, ella lo había comenzado.

—Malo —gimoteó la chica mientras se colocaba de cuclillas en el suelo. Oyó un agudo sollozo y luego se acercó para acostarla sobre los tubos metálicos encima del asiento. Oh, sí, no iba a perdonárselo así como así. La venganza ante todo.

La tomó en brazos sin la más mínima delicadeza y luego procedió a depositarla donde lo tenía planeado. Un último puñetazo le llegó de improvisto y luego, un movimiento inesperado.

(…)

La chica se encontraba, nada más ni nada menos, soñando con un purgatorio en el cual dos sujetos se disputaban entre: enviarla al infierno o al cielo. El Señor de los _Bajos Mundos_ le exigía dos docenas de bananas para evitarse un boleto directo hacia sus _Tierras._ En cambio, el otro, no hacía más que mirarse la suciedad que tenía entre las uñas. Su parte en la negociación llegaría más tarde.

—Vamos, niña, no tengo todo el día, ¿me las vas a dar o no?

—Pe-pero es que no tengo. No las tengo ahora. Si me revives te las traeré enseguida.

—No se puede, ya estás muerta. Tienes que elegir. Vamos, este es un trámite bastante odioso, decídete ya.

—No, me niego a creer que estoy muerta. ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer para volver a la vida?

—No, las cosas son así. Apresúrate y dame las bananas.

—Te dije que no tengo.

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción.

—¡No, espera! Dame otra oportunidad.

—¿Sí? ¿Vas a dármelas ahora?

Se palpó los bolsillos completamente vacíos. Giró hacia todos lados, esperando encontrar una tienda abierta, por lo menos, pero nada más se encontró con el interior de una cueva, en la cual estaban los dos sujetos y ella. La oscuridad llenaba el lugar, casi no se los distinguía.

—Maldito —lo insultó ella, al ver que no podría cumplir su pedido—. ¡¿Y para qué las quieres?!

—Eso es cosa mía.

—¡No! !Te equivocas, sí es cosa mía también porque no tengo bananas para darte! Además, ¿por qué no las consigues tú mismo?, después de todo eres el rey del infierno.

—Eso no viene al caso, niña. Si no me das lo que te pido, te reservaré la _suite_ más sucia y llena de cucarachas que haya en La Bodega. Estarás con tu amigo, el policía.

—¡No me puedes…!Espera, ¿el poli también está en esto?

—Sí, él es el siguiente. Murió poco después que tú.

—Espera, ¿cuál poli, el que parece chihuahua? —El sujeto asintió.

_"¿Cómo es eso posible?"_ se preguntó ella internamente.

—Anda, ríndete de una vez y los dos podrán ir a arrojarse al agujero con gusanos. ¿No sería lindo?

—Sí, se _vería_ lindo así… Sí, definitivamente. Sólo falta un detalle. La popó de perros sobre su cabeza. No, mejor una cubeta entera. No, una bañera llena de ella. Eso le quedará mejor.

—Bien, lo que digas. Entonces será el Servicio Especial de Estiércol de Perros… Mmm, déjame ver… ¿Popó de caballo les daría igual?

—¡No, qué va! ¡Yo no quiero ir y te golpearé si me obligas!

—No tendrías opciones contra mí, eres DÉBIL. —Y por primera vez, el sujeto se inclinó hacia ella y pudo corroborar la elevada estatura que tenía. Y no sólo eso, sino también sus mejillas escamosas y coloradas, repletas de hoyos negros.

_"¿Cómo que 'débil'? Yo no soy ninguna debilucha, estropajo."_

—¡Bien, si así lo quieres!

Al instante la lucha entre los dos comenzó de forma agresiva y violenta. El "estropajo" se movía lento e impreciso, hasta le pareció que cojeaba y se tomaba la espalda de a ratos. Todo indicaba que ella iba a ganar.

—¡¿A dónde vas, cretino?!¡Vuelve aquí, esto no va a quedar así! —En un intento desesperado por huir, el sujeto se alejó arrastrándose hacia una pequeña abertura, de la cual emana un poco de luz.

—Espera, espera. Sí hay otra manera de evitar que vayas al infierno y vuelvas a la vida. Tienes que hacer un pequeño sacrificio entonces. No, espera —se adelantó al ver que la chica seguía con intenciones de golpearlo—, es algo necesario, no puedes evitar el _Bajo Mundo_ si no otorgas algo a cambio, son las reglas. —Se alejó unos pasos, meditó un poco y luego asintió. Comprendía que las normas eran sagradas y sí así debía ser, entonces así sería. Todo para evitar ese terrible lugar y volver a casa.

Él le indicó que se acercara con su mano roja, la cual apenas se veía de entre la oscuridad. Ella obedeció. Sin esperarlo, recibió un golpe en la nuca y luego cayó al suelo adolorida.

—Malo —gimoteó ella ante el engaño.

—Te lo tienes merecido, ¿cómo vas a pegarle a una _eminencia_ como yo? En fin, las reglas son las reglas, ahí va: Tienes que…

Fuera del sueño, "en la vida real", la chica golpeaba la mandíbula del capitán al ser depositada sobre los tubos metálicos para después acercar su cabeza hacia el oficial, tomar su rostro entre ambas manos y luego…

Y luego lanzarse a sus labios en un rápido movimiento.

—Debes besar a esta calabaza —fue lo que había dicho el "sujeto" en sus sueños—. Se convertirá en tu pasaje de regreso —terminó por decir.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

[1] Esta definición increíblemente larga del desempeño de los Shinsengumi lo saqué de Wikia. com. Corríjanme si estoy mal. También traté de arreglármelas para traducir —de alguna forma—, el nombre y que sonara bien en español. Pido disculpas si no estoy bien en eso.

* * *

**Notas:**

Éste es un intento de fic, sin AU (universo alternativo) ni Ooc (fuera de personaje). No tiene romance ni indicios de nada. Es un poco aburrida, pero me divertí haciéndola.

Saludos.


End file.
